Easier to Run
by Slayde Demise and Alexia Rose
Summary: Amy's POV for my oneshot 'Running Up That Hill' ShadAmy. Sad.


Okay, well this is Amy's POV to 'Running Up That Hill'. I'd suggest reading that too if you read this one. Thanks!

I do not own anything: Sonic & co is property of SEGA and Easier to run is made by Linkin Park. All laywers please relax :)

* * *

This was it. Today was the day I was finally going to make him mine. Sonic would be mine and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Defeat isn't an option anymore. I just can't take having my heart ripped up again.

I ran out of the house. I knew where my blue wonder would be waiting. He was set to be making an appearance at the royal gallery. Which meant people with cameras would be swarming all over the place. A perfect way to get us out into the public. After running for what felt like hours I stopped. I knew that he would go past this area on his way, and the fact that there was a chilidog stand was perfect to halt him in his tracks.

I felt a prickle on the back of my neck, someone was watching me. I quickly grasped the gun I had concealed in my purse for protection against thugs and made sure I could pull it out at a moment's notice, spinning around I attempted to see who was watching me. After looking for a couple of minutes I saw no one. Content that it was my mind playing tricks on me I turned back around to see a familiar blue hedgehog at the chilidog stand. I ran at him with all my might, desperate to put him in one of my famous hugs.

He turned at the last moment, but it was too late for him to escape. I had him, I had him in my arms. I screamed at him to be mine, screamed at him to marry me. I could feel him moving around in my arms, but I didn't care. I just wanted him to be mine. I suddenly felt strong hands against my shoulders, he tore me off so forcible it hurt my arms a bit. He shouted, yelled at me that he'd never be mine. That he'd never love me and that he never would. I stood there staring for a moment, feeling the tears in my eyes welling up. I spun round on my heels and started to run.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

I ran and ran. Not looking back to see if he followed me, not checking to see if he wanted to know if I was okay. I had had enough of rejection from him. Enough of rejection. I couldn't take it. I needed to run, run until everything was turned to nothing and all that was left was nothing, as all I could feel was sadness.

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

He made me alone. Made me feel alone. No one would ever fill the void he opened up. How could anyone? It hurt so much. There was nothing worth living for anymore, it just stung. The pain, the agony of heartbreak.

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me_

_The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see_

The happy front I always put on had been ripped away, I cried, cried like nothing I had ever known. The incredible never ending sadness just filled me up. No one could ever have felt this upset, I was alone. Alone in the world and I would leave it. I could see the edge of the city and the woods ahead, the woods I knew contained dangers.

_Wounds so deep they never show they never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

All of the rejections just flashed before my eyes, each and everyone one of them. He never loved me. He never would. He said that himself.

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

I wish I could take it all back. All the years of trying so hard, just to get his attention. In the time that I've been trying to get him I could have done so much else with my life! I hate him. Hate him!

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

This was it though. She wouldn't, no couldn't take it anymore. She had to stop it. Stop it all. All the pain, anguish and hatred.

_It's easier to run_

I made it to a patch where there seemed to be a road. I followed it, there would probably be somewhere to make my effort easier. Make the end easier to find.

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

The rage was slowly fading into nothingness. Into an emptiness so deep and dark, full of sorrow and regret. And pain. The world had deserted me. There was no one left in it to care for me or even so much as like me. I could see it now. Everyone found me annoying if Sonic did. Everyone hated me if Sonic did.

_It's so much easier to go_

The road lead to a clearing which adorned a tall building upon it. I ran up the stairs inside with all of my strength. After an eternity of pain I reached the top, I peered over the side. Wondering if I should go through with it or not. Was it worth it? I had nothing left.

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

No one in this world cared about me, no one would miss me if I were to die. Why should I stay in it? I took a step closer to the edge and a shadow shot across my vision from underneath. I heard a Sonic boom. It sounded behind me. I automatically went for my bag. My 'hero' would feel the same pain as I did. Pulling out my gun I took in a deep breath and shouted "I don't care about it anymore Sonic!" and spinning round, finding I could barely see through my tears, I shoot at the blurred shadowy figure. The loud bang was heard followed by the soft 'thlump' of flesh. I cleared my tears with my free hand to view upon my own madness. I looked at him, but it wasn't the cobalt blue hedgehog I was expecting, no it was an ebony and crimson hedgehog. My eyes widened in horror. I didn't mean for this to happen! The gun fell limp as Shadow opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes almost tearful with the look of betrayal. I dropped the gun and ran to him as fast as my jelly legs would carry me.

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have_

"Shadow! Because of the sonic boom I assumed..! Sorry Shadow! What should I do?" I watched as he fell to his knees. I couldn't tell if it was out of pain or his body was giving out, I felt hot new tears approach my eyes. They streamed out down the side of my face. I then realised. There was someone who cared, someone I had always put on the back bench because I rarely ever saw him. Shadow cared, else he wouldn't be here. I looked down, his hand was covering part of his stomach. I kneeled down and ripped his hand off the wound, intent on seeing just how much damage I had done. I saw the wound.

_Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back_

_And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_

I could feel the colour drain from my face, the wound was serious, I could tell the wound was bad enough for Shadow to die if he didn't get to a hospital immediately. Fresh tears started to well themselves up.

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

I remembered my cell phone. Opening my bag, I quickly fished it out. Shadow was giving me an odd look. As I pulled out the mobile the look dropped off his face, replaced by one of sleepiness. I quickly dialled in for the emergency services. Much to my surprise they said they'd send out a helicopter. I knew I'd get the blame for this, but at least I could save Shadow. I put down the phone and looked at Shadow, my eyes caught his as a strange connection flared up, the same connection that I had felt back when we first met. Although I assumed it was just because of the end of the world back then. There was a spark. A definite connection. If only I had seen it before, realised it before. I could have stopped this from happening.

_(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

"Why did I fall for that prick he just rejects me. He's not a bad person, but did he give me a reason? No, no reason. Not once." I shouted. Shouted at Shadow through my tears. I wished more than ever I could undo this. I could see Shadow's affection in his eyes. Why didn't I notice? I looked down at my feet in shame.

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. My teary face looked up at its owner, his eyes so full of compassion. It almost killed me knowing I had shot him.

_Just washing it aside_

_All of the helplessness inside_

I couldn't do anything and I knew it. All I could do was hope for the helicopter to arrive soon.

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced_

_It's so much simpler than change_

Things were changing too rapidly. I needed time to just rewind a moment, take her back to this morning. Stop herself from bringing the gun.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

I've decided. Made my crucial decision. If Shadow dies. I will make it turn to nothing.

_It's so much easier to go_

If Shadow dies, I die.

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

I will not be left all alone now I know someone cares.

_It's easier to run_

Shadow's hand slumped off my shoulder. I knew his time was coming. My eyes started welling up again when an odd sound became loud. The helicopter finally arrived, Shadow made a move to try and get up, but ended up with nothing more than a twitch. Shadow looked at me as some of the Mobian doctors came out, I tried to smile to him, but I think he missed it. Good thing really, it probably looked more like a grimace.

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

The doctors picked him up on the stretcher, carting him off to the helicopter. I swiftly followed and got in, sitting next to Shadow who was now hooked up to the heart machine. His heart was beating slowly and weakly. I wish that it was me taking this pain, that I took the bullet.

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made)_

I shouted at Shadow to hold on. Screamed at him to hold on while tears streamed down my face.

_It's easier to go_

Shadow's heart rate was getting slower and slower.

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

I wanted to take his pain, steal it away and make him better again.

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

Shadow was looking directly at me. Shadow's face turned into a sad smiled and a single tear ran from his left eye as the heart rate machine went flat, sounding a loud irritable constant beep.

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

I looked to the door of the helicopter. I knew that it must be a fair height above the ground, where we was picked up from was pretty damn high. I could hear the doctors shouting. Using mouth to mouth, trying to revive him. But he wasn't coming back, I could feel it in my heart. I heard one of the doctors shouting at me, telling me to get back from the edge. They had finally noticed. I just jumped off the edge of the door of the helicopter just as a doctor tried to grab me, I felt the warmth of his fur as he pulled away from my now falling body. I was plummeting. I used the wind pressure to fall headfirst. I knew that way it'd be fast. I closed my eyes.

_(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

Shadow's dying moments flashed into my sight, so all I could see was that beautifully sad smile upon his muzzle, it consumed my vision as the tear fell in slow motion. As it hit the ground, all went black.

* * *

Read and review :)


End file.
